Legends Engraved in Stone
by Latios1056
Summary: Stories go everywhere, every-time. This one follows another little Latios as he discovers just why and how his ancestors were so important, in his little home, the water city of Alto Mare. Connected to The Little Latios' Secret.
1. Prologue: Lost Memories

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.******

"Speech"

' _Telepathy_ '

 _Thoughts_

A/N: Well... I guess it's been a while, hasn't it? I started a new series, Legends Engraved in Stone. How does it connect with The Little Latios' Secret? I'll leave that for you to figure out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! Note, I'm a lot more active on my Deviant art account nowadays. See my profile for how to get there, if you're interested.

Sorry about fitting both the prologue and chapter 1 together. If I didn't... well, the 2nd page would be chapter 1, the 3rd would be chapter 2, and so on. Kind of annoying. ^^''

 **The Prologue**

* * *

In the beginning, there were two. The two heros, the two villains. In the eyes of the Creator, they were evil, but in the eyes of others, they were family. The two were inseparable. They passed many trials and obstacles thrown by the Creator and the Shadow. They lived through horrors and miracles. They were siblings. They were family. They came across many new friends and old enemies, and lived. They lived and adventured together. In the end, they died together. They were inseparable. Even after death, their spirits kept exploring, telling of tales few would believe. No matter what, they were together. Anytime, anywhere, never separated by the boundaries of time nor space.

One of them. His name was never permanent. He had many names. There were two. This one was evil. All the one knew was pain and torture, death and demise. He often cried in the night, but the Light always comforted him. The two were inseparable. They stood for each other.

One day, he had to go do his duty. The Dark had left, but the Light felt lonely. A Shadow crept over her. Now she was the one who cried and longed for him. Tears flowed into the cool water as she wept for his return. The two were inseparable.

The Dark learned of many lessons during of his adventures alone. At first, he missed the Light. Yet, the further he traveled, the more detached he became. Weeks turned into months, and months into years. Years into eons. He was unsure why he was here. But he fought for what he despised, secretly hoping to be reunited with the Light. The two were inseparable.

The Dark committed many sins that he wished not too. He looked back at the Creator with pleading eyes. Both his eyes were scarred, his muscles torn, his feathers stained in blood. He wanted to be back with her. The two were inseparable.

The Creator refused, telling of the sins the Dark had committed. The Dark was silent, then in rage. The Creator had no choice but to destroy him.

The two were inseparable.

When the Light heard of this, she wept further. The two were inseparable. No boundaries could separate them. Not even death.

My parents often tell me this story before Sis and I go to sleep. It's a nice story, one filled with emotion and sacrifice. I asked them if they knew the Light and the Dark before, but they were quiet. I guess they don't like to remember it. But it is a story that will be remembered for eons to come.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost Memories**

* * *

When am I? Where am I?

… Who am I?

Memories began flooding into my head. Back home…

Home? Why does the concept feel so foreign?

Unbeknownst to me, here I was. Somewhere, sometime. Forced to carry out tasks by the one I hated most.

My head hurt. A lot. I looked around.

An empty room. Dark... empty… like me.

I have many names, although right now, Dark seems to be the most used one.

I can't really remember anything right now.

Maybe there was a home.

Maybe someone's smiling face? It feels like her smile brings light to me.

I stood up. The empty room was starting to fill with objects. I knew, right then and there, if I ever wanted to see her again,

If I ever wanted to see _any_ of them again,

I would have to fight through everything he through at me.

…

There were many obstacles.

Too many.

Too horrid.

Was… was that how they view me?

A symbol of disaster, hate, war, and all things evil?

I think back.

Back to my father.

He was caring. He always wanted to protect me. He wanted the best for me.

I think back to my family.

Her smiling face.

The green of the forest and the green shining off her eye...

The soft sunlight rays that shone in the morning.

No… they didn't view me like that.

Surely… they wouldn't…

It was only him.

Unluckily for me, his judgement was all that mattered.

…

Debris?

Dust?

What was this? Where am I?

I look down at myself. I was younger.

Smaller. Much smaller.

And different…

Somehow.

I remember crying. I was alone. Helpless. It felt like torture…

Until they came. My friends… my family.

They were also different. It felt as if my life repeated itself.

Over and over…

I lived with them… I fought with them…

I betrayed them…

But they forgave me. Because we were family. There were times when they hated me and I hated them back but…

I felt like I was at a home.

…

I trudged through all the obstacles. He was shocked, of course.

He put me in worlds where there was only chaos.

And I survived.

He put me in worlds where the sane would lose their minds in the first seconds.

And I remained stable.

Then… I realized. I was never going home.

He… he would never let me.

He was trying to get rid of me!

I gave a cry.

A cry.

Of anger.

Of frustration.

… Of sadness.

I wept on the cold floor when I was alone from my family in those worlds. I couldn't let them know there were others I loved.

It would break their hearts to hear the stories I went through. They would try to help the helpless. They would try to push against the tide.

I couldn't let them get hurt...

I had to keep trying... I couldn't let my emotion interfere with the mission.

So… I wiped my mind clean. All the love… all the hate… all the fear… gone as I was taken to my next trial.

And the next.

And the next…

The cycle repeated for longer than I can keep track.

I went on, like a mindless slave.

However, there were those who helped me in my travels. They became my friends… and soon, my family.

One day, I was taken to the hall.

There they were.

My old friends…

And she was there too.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The look on her face was… odd.

It wasn't one of loving care and happiness.

It was one of shock, fear, and incomprehension. She gritted her teeth with hate… and then began to weep for the imminent. The others comforted her, but glared at me.

Me? Why?

He had done it again… he had lied to them. He had lied that I had become impure and tainted with evil.

He lied to them that I loved killing the innocent, when I was always hesitant with a weapon.

He lied to them that I smiled in the agony of others.

He lied… to her.

She didn't want to believe it… but it had been so long since I was gone.

My feathers were dark. My eyes clouded. My wings torn.

I tried to speak.

I tried to tell them the truth…

But… I was never able to.

It was too late… He… got rid of me. Forever.

Perhaps, in a different timeline, things could have gone differently.

Perhaps in a different time, I could've lived with her and my family in peace, without the fear of one that was larger than all watching over us.

Perhaps…

Perhaps…


	2. Home

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.******

"Speech"

' _Telepathy_ '

 _Thoughts_

A/N: Short chapter, but I think it's cute ^^

 **Chapter 2: Home**

* * *

"Mom, mom!" I shouted. "Please, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, young one," Mother said with a groan. "You know this is very early in the morning, and your sister is still asleep."

"Not anymore, I'm not," my sister said as she came next to me and gave me a soft punch in the arm. I grinned.

"So, you remembered what day it is, didn't you?" Another voice spoke as the body looked down on us.

"Dad!" I shouted happily. My sister smiled beside me. "It's the first day we can go out!"

Father chuckled. "Yes, it is. Alright… how do we do this?"

"Carefully, for sure," I heard another voice speak. I groaned.

"Hello Uncle…" I said, lacking enthusiasm.

Evidently, Mother must've heard me and made an audible cough. I sat up straight.

Mom carried me, and Dad carried Sis. This was going to be exciting. We were going to see what was outside our home for the first time.

…

The grass seemed so green from down here. I crawled around before deciding the second way of moving was much easier. The flowers were so much more fragrant… the trees so much taller. Of course, the water was even clearer and more beautiful than ever.

I reached my hand and dapped a finger into my reflection, sending waves everywhere. I giggled and reached closer, only to be held back by my uncle.

"C'mon, Uncle! You don't have to be that protective all the time…"

"Listen," he replied. "I'm only trying to watch out for you."

I rolled my eyes and reached closer. The water was so clear…

… and fell in. Mom gave a yelp and quickly hoisted the wet me out before scolding my Uncle. I felt kind of bad for him…

Kind of.

I looked over my Mom's shoulder. Sis seemed to be having quite a nice time on her own, going in circles while Dad watched with amusement. As I did, I caught a glimpse of something shiny and blue…

It seemed to be calling for me.

I slid myself out of Mom's grasp and moved closer to the jewel. It was so beautiful… beyond anything else here. I reached out to touch it…

… only to be held back once more. I turned around and glared at who I thought would be my Uncle, only to see the eyes of my mother. She set me down and flew down closer to me.

"Listen, Storm," she said with a straight face and stern voice. "Do not ever touch that jewel. It is precious not only to us, but for everyone here. Anything bad that happens to it would result in bad things happening to us, understand?"

Mother was always the playful one, never so serious like this. I gulped, nodded, and kept my distance from the sparkly item. I looked up and noticed she was taking ever so furtive glances at the jewel. It seemed odd that one item could determine the fate of everything.

Then, I heard another voice. One that I hadn't heard of before. It was soft, yet terrifying. I hid behind Mom, who oddly looked on with excitement.

The speaker finally came out. "Hello?" she called. I tilted my head in curiosity. It was a human girl… Mom, Dad, and sometimes Uncle told stories about humans. They were kind… most of them. I gave a whimper and tried hiding myself into Mom's shadow as well.

Mother gave an affectionate coo as she approached the human. I was terrified. Would I flee behind Father or Uncle? Or would I stay behind Mom, with the risk of being discovered?

I chose the latter and moved in closer, trying to stay as close to Mom's back as possible. The girls smiled at Mom and petted her head.

"Hello again," she said and Mom cooed happily. "Sorry for being out for so long!" She looked at area Sis and I slept and smiled. "So they're finally out?"

Mother nodded and stepped aside, leaving me exposed. I gave a yelp before growling, trying to intimidate the human. She only smiled and picked me up with her hands. "He's so cute!" she told Mom. Mom simply smiled.

"Mom!" I cried. "Help me!"

"Oh you'll be fine… she's trustworthy," Mom replied.

I kept growling, not believing her words. All of that started to change, though. Suddenly, the human began petting me. For some reason, I liked it and started giggling, causing her to laugh as well. She set me down on the ground and looked as Sister, who, for some reason, seemed a lot more welcoming to the stranger. She snuggled up against her palm and smiled as she was petted.

"So," the human began as she put Sis back on the ground. Uncle and Father moved in closer to watch us. "What have you told them so far?"

Mom and Uncle looked at each other. "Just the usual story," they said and the human nodded, as if she could understand us. I was a bit confused before I shrugged it off. We had explored the garden quite a lot today, and I was simply exhausted. I smiled as Mom and Dad carried us back to the nest and set Sis and me down. I was soon asleep…

 _'Good night, little Latios…'_ I heard Mom whisper as I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
